Miyo Takano/Bio
Miyo Takano was an orphan adopted by a Japanese scientist who was working on a virus local to the village of Hinamizawa. Miyo's father was criticized for his work, which stated that the Hinamizawa Syndrome's effects, the namely violent behavior could be triggered by the death of a "queen carrier". After her father died, Takano continued his work, determined to prove him correct. Takano planned to do this by killing the "queen carrier" and causing the entire village to go insane. In order to gain access to the village, Takano joined a conspiracy of politician born before the Second World War, who intended to weaponize the Hinamizawa Syndrome and use it to restore Japan's position as a major military power. Takano was given control of a force of troops, the Yamainu, who she used to eliminate any threats to her plans, thought Takano herself was quite willing to commit murder and did so on a number of occasions. Takano lived in the village of Hinamizawa while preparing her plans, posing as a nurse in a local clinic. In addition to proving her father right, Takano also believes that by killing off the village of Hinamizawa in a mysterious accident believed to be the result the curse of Oyashiro, a local god, Takano will herself become a god, at least in a metaphorical sense. Higurashi When They Cry covers multiple parallel universes. In most of them, Takano succeeds in killing the "queen carrier", a girl named Rika Furude, plunging the village into madness, and then killing off the inhabitants with poison gas. However, in the final arc of Higurashi, Takano is defeated by the combined efforts of Furude and her friends Keiichi Maebara, Rena Ryuguu, Mion and Shion Sonozaki, Satoko Houjou, and several others. __TOC__ Battle vs. Friedrich Steiner (by SPARTAN 119) Friedrich Steiner: Miyo Takano: Friedrich Steiner and four SS personnel walked through the deserted streets of Hinamizawa at night, wondering where they were. Near the Irie Clinic, which Takano was using as a headquarters, Steiner and SS men were spotted by Miyo Takano and four Yamainu. One of the Yamainu, armed with an MP5SD, opened fire, striking an SS officer to Steiner's right with a three-round burst, killing him. Steiner and the SS officers took cover around a couple of the thatched-roofed houses, typical architecture in the historic village of Hinamizawa. One of the SS men raised his MP40 and returned fire, killing one of the Yamainu. . A Yamainu soldier raised an RPG-7 and fired at the thatched house, blowing away the walls on one side and killing the Nazi that fired the MP40. Steiner and the other two Nazis retreated a road along a hill, eventually making it to Hinamizawa's Furude Shrine, though the Nazis obviously did not know the name of the shrine. An SS officer took up position on a lookout above the shrine. From there, he could see Takano and the four remaining Yamainu coming up the road to the shrine. The Nazi fired a Panzershreck rocket. The warhead went wide, but the shrapnel and blast wave still killed one of the Yamainu. The Panzershreck gunner retreated before the Yamainu could open fire, so the Yamainu entered the Furude shrine. The third Yamainu stayed back to check a shed near the shrine for anyone hiding inside. Steiner walked up the shed, a gas mask over his face, and tossed a Nova Six gas grenade into the shed, before he slammed and locked the door. The Yamainu's screams of pain were stifled by cutting and banging of his fists on the door. After a couple seconds, the Yamainu soldier stopped moving and died. Near the shrine proper, Takano herself shot one of the Nazis with her M1911, , with the last remaining Yamainu soldier killing the Panzershreck gunner, hitting him with full auto fire from his MP5 Steiner took cover inside another storage shed, this one containing a much more disturbing contents, implements of torture, along with a statue of some Shinto deity, however, mere artifacts couldn't hurt him, and they could be used as a weapon if things got up close and personal. Steiner peeked out the door of the Saiguiden, the storage shed for all of the ritual items of the shrine and fired his Walther P38 three times, killing the last Yamainu soldier. Takano returned fire, taking two shots with her M1911, both misses. Steiner returned fire, grazing Takano. The two exchanged fire until both ran out of ammuntion. Takano walked up to the Saiguiden as Steiner reloaded, saying. "You know, those who enter that storage shed are cursed by the shrine god, Oyashiro" Steiner did not the Japanese phrase Takano had just spoke, but he heard what looked like a smoke grenade land in the building, and then heard the door slam. Clearly, it was some kind of gas grenade. "I guess she doesn't realized I have a gas mask", Steiner said, grabbing a scythe lying against the wall of the shed and slaming it into the door, the blade sinking into the door and pulling a chunk of it away as he pulled it out. Steiner did this a few more times, until he felt his eyes water up and smelled a rotten egg small. He started to cough. At that moment, Steiner realized his gasmask strap was loosened by a stray bullet grazing the side of his head, he had not noticed in the rush of adrenaline the was the fight. As this though crossed his mind, Steiner fell dead, poisoned by the toxic gas that filled the room. Takano walked away from the shrine, laughing maniacally. "I told you would be cursed by Oyashiro-sama. His curse is my curse. I have become Oyashiro-sama!" WINNER: Miyo Takano Expert's Opinion Miyo Takano won this match mostly because of her superior firepower. All of Takano's weapons, with exception of the Colt M1911 and the gas grenades, are more modern descendents of Steiner's weapons, with superior performance- the RPG outranged the Panzerschreck, the Colt proved to be more powerful than the Walther P38 in WWII, and the MP5 performed better than the older MP40. The only edge Steiner won was the Nova Six gas, and that was not enough to win him the match. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Max Payne (by BattleGames1) Prologue Port of Kanazawa, 12 hours after the Great Hinamizawa disaster "Help me carry this thing..." a Yamainu soldier grunts as he and another man carry a small crate towards a gangplank. On it stood Takano and she was overseeing her men load 50 so crates containing dozens of syringes carrying the Hinamizawa virus on board a cargo tanker. Helping the men set the last of the crates down, Takano heads out onto the pier. Looking up at the moon, Takano smirks as she realizes that her plan is about to come into fruition - now that her theory about the Hinamizawa syndrome is about to make headlines, she reckons that to really make the disease really spread virally (both in the media sense and the literal sense) would be to release the virus in a densely populated area; and since she would not be able to do in Tokyo (because that is where her co-conspirators are doing their thing with the virus), she reckoned that the best place to do this would be in America. "Takano," one of the Yamainu bodyguards of hers walks up and asks "Where are we exactly going?" After letting out a little chuckle, she said "We are going to the USA. We will start our next reign of terror there" Walking towards the boardwalk leading to the deck, Takano goes into further detail. "I've decided that the city we'll be heading to will be New York," Takano walks up to the ships cabin and unfurls a map, laying it out onto the controls, "From what intel Okonogi has supplied to me, once word gets out about me, the US will send their Coast guard units to Los Angeles in anticipation for my 'arrival', but they are foolish," she traces a path going up the coast of Siberia and heading towards the North Pole "This ship will be able to pass through the Arctic ocean covertly. Those dumb Canadians will mistake our ship for a fishing trawler and let us through their shipping waters easily.""So how are we going to end up in New York safely? Surely the Americans will realize they've been bluffed after a few days" the Yamainu soldier by her side asks. "Don't worry." Takano assures her companion with a little rustle of the Yamainu's cap, "My people in Tokyo have gotten that taken care of..." Takano is then interrupted by another Yamainu soldier who walks in "Madam, the Yamainu have packed their stuff onto the crew cabins and are ready to pull away" "Good" Takano exclaimed in a sinister voice as she puts away her map "Set course for New York City following my path". Looking at the two Yamainu soldier's standing there, she yells "Well, don't just stand there. Get the ship started!" Amid a few cries of "Yes, maam", the Yamainu soldiers rush out of the captains control deck and out onto the deck. Miyo meanwhile stares into the horizon, a look of determination forming on her face. With a bit of luck, she may be able to reach the city, drug and infect the hundred thousand or so citizens and throw everything into chaos. It'll be a conquering of the USA, one city at a time. Tokyo City, 2-and-a-half weeks later Detective Ooishi was in his office, rummaging through various photos he has of Takano, the damn bitch who poisoned all those innocent villagers back at Hinamizawa. He is trying to formulate some idea where Takano is heading. The JSDF have traced Takano's trail to Kanazawa but when the troops arrived, the place was bare. Not a single trace of Takano and the Yamainu, just a few empty cargo trucks and a missing ship. The JSDF have been patrolling the sea looking for her, but it seems as if they are slipping under the radar. "Man I could really use some sleep, I've been up all night just trying to think of something" he silently said to himself. With a flick of a switch, a whip off the coat stand and the push of a button, Ooishi was making his way to the ground floor. As he walked past the concierge, he noticed that the receptionist was looking at a news report of Takano's escape. To Ooishi, his news about her gas attack in Hinamizawa was spreading like wildfire, people from Paris, Sydney and even closer to home like Beijing were holding special vigils for the departed. As the receptionist changed channels looking for something to else to watch, something caught Ooishi's attention. The next channel the receptionist changed to was FOX News also reporting the same thing. This was enough for Ooishi to realise something. "Of course, how can I be so stupid?" Ooishi angrily muttered to himself. The muttering was loud enough to make the receptionist at the desk turn; but before she could say anything, Ooishi was bolting out the door. "She's going to New York. That's why the US Coast Guard in California weren't seeing her..." Ooishi thought to himself as he puffed and panted his way to the nearest telephone booth. On the dark street, he looked like a bolt of darkness blitzing from lamp-post to lamp-post - one second he's there, the next he's disappeared. Finally, Ooishi reached a booth. After a few seconds of frantic dialling, he yelled at the operator to connect him to the DEA. Somewhere from a distance, a shadowy female figure (note: this is Homura) stood, watching the foolish detective alert the US about their stupidity. "Well, I guess it's time before this turns messy" she thought in a sinister manner. Taking a tiny step forward, she unsheathed her dagger. New York City, 12 hours later Max awoke to the sound of Sonny and Cher playing I Got You Babe on the clock radio. "Ah not this shit again..." Max said as he struggled to get out of bed. His head pounded very heavily like it was about to break out of his cage, his voice didn't sound too good either but it was just one of those early morning croaks that he could get over. "God what I do last night?" Max gloomily thought to himself. Wash wash, scrub scrub and into the kitchen he went. Minutes later, the smell of egg and bacon sizzled in the air, as was the rich aroma of a cappuccino. Maybe this would be enough to remove that awful stench that lingered in his palate. To Max, this may not feel like a hearty breakfast back in Sao Paolo but at least it was good to be home. After consuming his daily meal, he turned on the television. Gay show... gay show... Superbowl ah I don't fucking care about... and the next thing he sees is the news report from FOX News."This is a special news bulletin from FOX News. News from our good friends in Japan. Ōishi Kuraudo, one of the detectives responsible in the investigation of the Great Hinamizawa Disaster, has mysteriously disappeared after placing a call from a phone booth some time after leaving his office in Tokyo. Police are currently combing the scene for clues as to who has taken him but so far nothing has been found..." '*click*' "Heh, good luck to them." Max said as he began to sip his coffee. Just as he finished and set the cup down, the doorbell rings. For a few seconds it resonates throughout the apartment. "Who the fuck could that be?" Max said to himself before coming to open it. Outside stood two tall men, dressed in white shirts, black jeans, polished shoes, dark glasses... and a vest that read DEA in big bold white writing. The black man spoke first "I'm Agent Smith and this is Agent Jones," he gestured to the tall white figure, "as you can tell, we're from the DEA..." "Go fuck yourself!" Max angrily muttered as he shut the door. Midway, Smith stopped Category:Bios